Sabe un detective entender el corazón de una mujer
by An-neechan
Summary: Ran está muy extraña y muy fría con Shinichi. Y además se ve con Araide para poner celoso a Shinichi. Esto sólo puede acabar de una forma... O.. ¿en varias?
1. Lágrimas sinceras

¿SABE UN DETECTIVE COMPRENDER EL CORAZÓN DE UNA MUJER?  
  
.:·Cap. 1: Lágrimas sinceras ·:.  
  
Conan estaba jugando en el parque con sus amigos detectives.  
  
-Conan, ¿Cómo se dribla haciendo medio giro? Es que hace unos días que lo pienso, porqué no es un doble giro normal y corriente, finges que te gires y te vuelves a girar haciendo un juego de pies. ¿Me sigues? -dijo Ayumi entusiasmada.  
  
-...-Conan estaba intacto sentado en el banco, con la pelota entre manos.  
  
Ayumi estaba sentada a su lado, y Ai al otro tomándose una lata de naranjada mirándolo de reojo.  
  
-¡Conan! ¿Conan? ¡¡CONAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! –insistía la pequeña.  
  
-Hace unos días que está así... Le pregunto una operación de Mates y no me responde, si sigue así voy a suspender... -Genta se puso a pensar mirando el cielo, veía a su madre castigándolo sin postre por suspender el examen. -¡SERÍA TERRIBLE!  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Nada, nada. –disimuló el chico.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡AH! Chicos, no me peguéis esos sustos, ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí? Pero si hace un momento estabais al otro lado...  
  
Los niños se lo quedaron mirando como un extraterrestre.  
  
-Realmente es extraño... -se dijo a sí mismo Mitsuhiko.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Conan saltando del banco y dejando la pelota en manos de Ayumi.  
  
-¿Pero a dónde va? –preguntó Ayumi.  
  
-Al teléfono –respondió Mitsuhiko.  
  
-Ya es la tercera vez que va... ¿Con quien hablará?  
  
-No se... -dijeron Mitsuhiko y Ayumi a unísono.  
  
Conan fue andando lentamente hacia el teléfono. Iba a llamar a Ran. Era la primera vez que la llamaba, las otras veces llamaba a Hattori para pedirle consejo. El chico de Osaka ya no sabía que decirle, le había dicho todo lo que sabía de mujeres, pero Conan no tenía suficiente con eso, no lograba comprender lo que le pasaba a Ran. Él no era una mujer, pero debía de haber alguna manera de entender a una mujer, no cabía duda. Si hay una explicación para un caso Ran también debe tener una solución para su tristeza de estos últimos días.  
  
-¿Ran? –dijo Shinichi.  
  
-¡Shinichi! Hace casi un mes que no me llamas. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!  
  
-Lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupado con un caso y no he tenido tiempo.  
  
-Tienes tiempo para los casos y para mí no. Hay que ver como eres, Shinichi. –dijo Ran con un tono ya no tan frío.  
  
-Perdóname, es que no estoy en condiciones de que me veas, si me vieras empezarías a llorar por mí y te pegarías como una lapa.  
  
-¡TU TÍA! –dijo Ran sonrojada. -¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Es que un asesino me pilló por espaldas y me dio una paliza. ¿Sabes? Estaba deseando que estuvieras ahí, de veras, te eché mucho de menos.  
  
Ran se puso como un tomate desde su casa.  
  
-E-¿En serio? –dijo Ran sonrojada.  
  
-Sí. Porqué le harías una llave de kárate antes de que me tocara un pelo –este puso cara de niño travieso.  
  
Desde el teléfono de la cabina se oyó un ruido de un golpe. Y un golpe bastante fuerte.  
  
-¿Decías?  
  
-Eh... Nada, nada...  
  
-Ah, me tengo que ir, he quedado con Sonoko. ¡Adiós!  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Espera Ran!  
  
TUTUTUTU  
  
Desde hacía unos días que Ran no estaba nunca en casa porqué quedaba con Sonoko, y cuando salía no se iba como cualquier día normal y corriente, se iba muy contenta. ¿Sería que le gustaba ver a Sonoko más que a él? No era de extrañar, tampoco podía...  
  
Conan colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban sus pequeños amigos. Cuando se dirigía hacia ellos un joven señorita le dirigió la palabra.  
  
-¿Ugh? ¿Conan?  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, hola Ran. –saludó el niño. –"Qué rápida..."  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo mucha prisa, adiós.  
  
-Espera Ran... -dijo Conan cuando ya se había ido. –"Madre de Dios, pero si se ha pintado los labios... -Conan parecía asustado, nunca había visto a la chica pintarse con esa estúpida barra de labios, creía que Ran no era de esas- No parece que salga con Sonoko... La voy a seguir..." -este se volvió hacia los detectives juveniles, les mandó una sonrisa y les dijo: -Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que adelantar los deberes. ¡Adiós!  
  
Los niños vieron el recorrido que hacia Conan e hicieron una cara de desconfianza.  
  
-"Va hacia la cafetería que vamos siempre... Quizás si que ha quedado con Sonoko..."  
  
-A nosotros no nos engañas. –dijo Mitsuhiko.  
  
-¿Eh? Qu-qué hacéis vosotros aquí... Pero si... Yo estaba... -dijo Conan mirándolos uno por uno.  
  
-Perdona que te lo recuerde, pero tu casa está por ahí. –Genta señaló en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía Conan.  
  
-Hace unos días que estás muy raro, Conan, y si no nos lo explicas lo vamos a averiguar por nuestra cuenta. –dijo Ayumi  
  
-Seguías a Ran, ¿verdad? –dijo Genta.  
  
-Eh, yo...  
  
-Se ve que sí... -dijo Mitsuhiko.  
  
-La verdad es que últimamente no nos dedica nada de tiempo y siempre sale corriendo y muy maquillada... Porqué será... -dijo Genta.  
  
-Eso es lo que tratabas de averiguar tú, ¿Conan? –dijo Ayumi decepcionada de que este no le hiciera caso por otra chica.  
  
-Bueno... ¡SÍ! Es que cuando llego a casa me dice que hoy no hay cena, que compre por comida rápida... ¡y eso me preocupa mucho! –disimuló Conan, aunque los detectives se lo creyeron, menos una.  
  
-Vaya trola... -dijo en voz baja Ai, mirando el periódico que se había comprado.  
  
-Vale, entonces... -dijo Genta  
  
-¡¡LA LIGA DE DETECTIVES JUNIOR YA TIENE UNA MISIÓN!! –dijeron los tres a unísono.  
  
-Je, je. –murmuró el chico asustado y decepcionado a la vez.  
  
-Ha entrado en el café... Quizás tenga una cita con un chico... –dijo Mitsuhiko.  
  
-¿Eso crees? –preguntó Genta.  
  
-No lo se, es una opción. Además, las chicas de hoy en día salen con chicos, ¿no?  
  
-Sí –dijo Ayumi inmediatamente.  
  
-"A primera vista ya se ve que solo son críos..." –pensó Conan siguiendo el recorrido.  
  
-Acerquémonos más. –ordenó Conan.  
  
-Si... -dijeron flojito.  
  
-¿Ugh? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó Conan. Pero después de eso se tapó la boca para disimular, aunque el grito ya estaba hecho.  
  
Los chicos se asustaron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ayumi.  
  
-Está con un chico... -dijo Conan.  
  
Cuando vio el chico con quien estaba Ran, le vino un acto reflejo, uno de muy raro, se trataba de gritar sin darte cuenta.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y qué? Mejor por ella, ¿no? –preguntó Mitsuhiko.  
  
-¿Y si es un tipo malo? –sugirió Genta para seguir vigilando a Ran.  
  
-No... No es un tipo malo... -eso le fastidiaba aún más a Conan. Si era un pervertido Ran se daría cuenta y lo dejaría plantado como otras veces, pero la cuestión es que ese no era un mal tipo. Todo lo contrario, ni más ni menos que el doctor Araide. –"Cabrón... Primero de planteas besar a MI Ran en esa obra de teatro y ahora la seduces... Imbécil, ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno... Grrr..." –se quejó Conan a sí mismo.  
  
Desde el primer momento que Conan vio a Araide no le gustó ni un pelo, y ahora menos.  
  
-Pues si no es un tipo malo vámonos Conan, no te preocupes por Ran, si es un chico bueno la cuidará muy bien, ¿no? –Ayumi le cogió del brazo apartándolo del café.  
  
Por un momento se intentó olvidar por ese asunto, pero no pudo. La liga de detectives Júnior iba delante, y este miró de reojo a Ran, que ahora estaba riéndose con Araide.  
  
-¡MALDITO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! –gritó Conan.  
  
-Tranquilízate, Conan. –intentó calmar Agasa sin éxito. –No se porqué te preocupas, si estuviera saliendo con él te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees?  
  
-Usted no se meta, que es el que sabe menos de las mujeres. –dijo Conan mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a el inventor.  
  
-Mira que es fácil... Lo que le pasa es que TÚ eres el que no le presta atención mientras intentas averiguar a través de "Conan" lo que le pasa... -dijo Ai.  
  
-¿A sí? –dijo Conan -Hum... Voy a llamar a Hattori.  
  
-¿Otra vez? Chico, parece que sea tu conciencia...  
  
-Bueno, y qué.  
  
Conan marcó los números por el pequeño teléfono, primero comunicaba, como todas las veces, pero luego saltó una voz típica de acento de Osaka.  
  
-¿Otra vez tú? Lo siento, pero ya te he explicado todo lo que sé de las mujeres. –el chico se dirigía a colgar, cuando una voz lo reclamó.  
  
-Oye tú, me dijiste que arreglarías el problema de Ran, y ahora se muestra más distante de mí.  
  
-Escucha Kudo, yo ya te he dicho que no se si funcionaria, pero también de dije que esto no tenía efectos inmediatos hasta que no entiendas perfectamente lo que le pasa a Ran y se lo digas. Solo tiene efecto si haces y descubres lo que te he dicho, solamente y únicamente así ocurrirá lo que te dije.  
  
-¿Y que me has dicho?  
  
-Agh, eres pesado, ¿sabes? Yo solo te digo esto, ya he hablado con ella por teléfono y le he dicho algunas cosas, pero ahora el único que lo puede solucionar eres tú diciéndolo lo que le pasa y preocupándote por ella.  
  
-Vale, vale, adiós.  
  
-Esp-  
  
TUTUTUTUTU  
  
-Era... -Heiji colgó el teléfono y se tumbó en el sofá.  
  
-¿Era ese tal Kudo? –preguntó Kazuha.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Últimamente te llama mucho, ¿sabes que le pasa?  
  
-Si que lo se... Quizás es un buen detective, pero en ocasiones especiales no sabe averiguar ni el corazón de una mujer...  
  
-¿Eh?   
  
-Y bien, ¿Qué te ha dicho? –dijo el profesor revisando uno de sus cacharros.  
  
-Nada en especial, me dice que lo he de averiguar por mi cuenta sin ninguna pista. Si al menos me dijera lo que le ha dicho a Ran...  
  
-¿Y no tienes ni una pequeña idea de lo que le pasa a Ran?  
  
-Ni una pequeña partícula. –respondió el detective.  
  
-Estas deducciones no se te dan bien, ¿eh, Kudo? –dijo Ai.  
  
-Es verdad, no tienes ni idea comparado con tu nivel de deducción. –dijo Agasa contento de haberle devuelto la ofensa a Shinichi.  
  
-No es asunto vuestro. –dijo Shinichi ofendido.  
  
-Pues hacía un momento nos pedías todo tipo de consejo. –dijo fríamente Ai.  
  
-¡Esto tampoco es de tu incumbencia! –dijo un poco rojo Conan.  
  
Conan se había ido a casa del doctor para encontrar un pequeño apoyo de esos dos científicos, pero ahora solo se sentía más confuso.  
  
-Escucha, ¿Cuándo hacía que no llamabas a Ran? –preguntó Ai.  
  
-Pues... Unos dos meses, más o menos. –dijo Conan mirando hacia arriba para pensar.  
  
-Puffffff... Ya entiendo porqué se siente así Ran, dos meses sin llamar y cuando la llamas no se te ocurre decirle más que tiene mucha fuerza física... Pobrecita, si yo estuviera en su lugar ya me habría buscado otro novio para olvidarte a ti, detective del este.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja. Qué ánimos me dais, de verdad... -dijo mirándolos a todos con una expresión dejada.  
  
Este se fue a dar un paseo mientras estaba en un mundo paralelo en que podía hacer respecto a su amiga karateka. Cuando...  
  
-¡Conaaan! –gritó una voz.  
  
-Mira lo que hemos hecho por ti. –dijo otra voz.  
  
-¿Eh? –dijo Conan mirando en frente para ver quién lo llamaba. –Ah... Sois vosotros...  
  
-Te hemos hecho una ficha para que sepas como es el chico que sale con Ran, ¡incluso sabemos como se llama y dónde trabaja! –dijo Mitsuhiko entusiasmado.  
  
-Ah, que bien... -intentó disimular.  
  
-Observa, se llama Tomoaki Araide, es un doctor y no tiene padres, se han murieron los dos, uno después de otro, y su madre adoptiva está en la cárcel, trabaja a la enfermería de la escuela Teitan, dónde estudia Ran. –dijo Genta entusiasmado de lo que había hecho.  
  
-Tiene 25 años, su difunto padre se llamaba Yoshiteru Araide. Se fue a vivir solo hace unos meses y es muy popular en la escuela, se dice que hay chicas que fingen estar malas para poder ir con él. –siguió Ayumi con interés. –Es muy ordenado y un amante de la medicina.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado esa información? –dijo Conan, aunque no le prestaron mucha atención, seguían con lo suyo.  
  
-Se quiere dedicar profundamente a la carrera de medicina. Por lo que hemos podido comprobar le gusta mucho el deporte, por lo que también le deben gustar las chicas que hacen deporte, y Ran hace kárate, ¿no es cierto? –continuó Mitsuhiko.  
  
-S-Sí... -dijo Conan.  
  
Ahora estaba prestando atención para saber como era el doctor Araide por dentro, que tipo de hobbies tiene, etc.  
  
-Le gusta tomarse el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, le gusta bañarse con mucha espuma, al tiempo libre o juega a baloncesto o se va a la enfermería de Teitan a arreglar algunas cosas. –dijo Mitsuhiko.  
  
-"Esto está hiendo demasiado lejos..." –se dijo Conan.  
  
-Pero hay una cosa que nos intriga... Le preguntamos que qué hacia cuando no había faena por la enfermería y la pista de deportes que estaba más cerca estaban haciendo obras o simplemente no tenia ganas de hacer deporte, que qué hacia y nos ha dicho que ya había suficiente.  
  
-C-como que... os ha dicho ... No me digáis que...  
  
-Exacto, se lo hemos preguntado directamente. –dijo Ayumi entusiasmada.  
  
Se oyó un fuerte ruido de alguna cosa que se caía al suelo.  
  
-¿Conan? –dijeron todos.  
  
-Je, jeje... -dijo él.  
  
-Y hemos visto una cosa muy rara... Parecía que se tenían mucha confianza y salían muy juntos... Quizás es verdad que sale con él...  
  
-No, seguro que solo hablaban de los deberes... -disimuló Conan.  
  
-Conan, Araide tiene 25 años, Ran ya casi tiene 18, ¿cómo quieres que hablen de deberes siendo de tanta diferente edad?  
  
-"Como me amargan la vida, estos..." –dijo él. –Me voy a casa, adiós.  
  
-Espera. ¿No nos dices nada? –preguntó Genta.  
  
-¿Qu-qué queréis que os diga? –dijo Conan.  
  
-¿¡Es que no valoras todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho en sacar esta información para ti?! –dijo Mitsuhiko un tanto enfadado.  
  
-Ah, era eso... Es que... Se me había olvidado, bueno, gracias.  
  
-¿Gracias...? –dijo Genta decepcionado y enfadado.  
  
-Quiero decir... ¡...Muchas gracias, chicos...! –disimuló Conan.  
  
Los tres hicieron una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Me puedo ir ya? –preguntó Conan.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Cuando Conan ya estaba en una distancia favorable se dijeron entre ellos.  
  
-Nos estará eternamente agradecidos, ya veréis. –dijo Genta con una sonrisa.  
  
Conan se fue a ver si Ran ya había vuelto para preguntarle en forma de Conan que es lo que le pasaba últimamente. Y efectivamente estaba, y más contenta de lo habitual. Pero lo que no le entraba en la pequeña cabeza de Conan ni en la gran mente de Shinichi era que, ¿cómo podía ir con los labios pintados?  
  
-Ran... ¿Porqué te has maquillado? –dijo Conan.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Maquillada? Si solo son cuatro rayas, mira, eres el primero que se ha dado cuenta. –disimuló la chica.  
  
-¿En serio? Tú nunca te maquillas, y a mi me has dicho que habías salido con Sonoko y te he visto con otra persona.  
  
-¿EH? ¿En serio te he dicho que salía con Sonoko? –dijo Ran.  
  
-"¡¡AAGH!! ¡¡SE LO HA DICHO A SHINICHI!!" –se gritó a si mismo. –Nooooo, me refiero a que siempre estás saliendo con Sonoko y me he imaginado que estabas con ella, pero, te he visto con un chico. –dijo Conan intentando sacar una respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero en vez de sacar respuestas hizo que un instinto de su tío Kogoro se despertara de su mesa, el cual este estaba dormido.  
  
-¿¡CÓMO?! ¿¡HE OÍDO CHICO?! ¡¡ESTO ES INTOLERABLE!! ¡¿CÓMO OSAS SALIR CON UN CHICO A ESTA EDAD?! ¡¡SOLO TIENES 18 AÑOS!!  
  
-Papá, no se si te has enterado, pero soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y una de estas cosas es estar saliendo con un chico, tengo derechos, además, hay algunas chicas que a los 12 años ya tienen novio, así que no te quejes de que a esta edad salga con un chico.  
  
-¿S-sales con un chico? –preguntó Conan asustado.  
  
-Sí... Pero este asunto seguro que no te importa, verdad, ¿Conan? –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
-N-no... -mintió este.  
  
DINNNNNNG DONNNNGGG  
  
-Hija, si es un cliente dile que hoy me he tomado la libertad de darme un día de fiesta.  
  
-Vale. –Ran se fue hacia la escalera para comprobar si era un cliente. Efectivamente, lo era. Pero no era un cliente normal y corriente, era una chica super-atractiva, por lo que otro instinto de Kogoro se despertó y fue a mirar si de verdad era una chica atractiva. –Lo siento mucho, pero hoy mi padre se ha tomado la libertad de tener un día de fiesta, por favor, vuelva mañana. –dijo Ran en tono amable.  
  
-¡PERO QUE DICES, RAN! Un cliente es un cliente, déjala pasar, ¿no ves que la estás molestando? –dijo Kogoro.  
  
Otro día para variar aceptaba a las clientes atractivas. Kogoro se fue rápidamente a su mesa antes de que entrara la mujer y cogió todos los papeles y cervezas que habían escampados y tirados por ahí y los tiró a la papelera.  
  
-Siéntese, por favor. –le dijo Kogoro mientras señalaba el asiento más cómodo que había en la casa. –Bueno, vamos al grano, ¿qué le ha traído aquí? –preguntó el detective aún un poco borracho.  
  
-Bueno es que... Creo que mi marido me es infiel... -dijo la mujer.  
  
-Hm.,.. De estos casos hemos tenido muchos, no se preocupe, lo averiguaré. ¿Tiene alguna idea con quién está saliendo su marido?  
  
-Si, creo que es mi mejor amiga... -dijo mientras sacaba una foto de ella.  
  
-Hum... de acuerdo, iremos ahora mismo a su casa para investigar los hechos... -dijo Kogoro.  
  
-Ran, yo tengo que hacer los deberes, ¿te quedas aquí conmigo? –dijo Conan.  
  
-No, yo tengo que ir, y no te puedes quedar solo en casa, vendrás con nosotros. ¿verdad? –dijo Ran.  
  
-Ah... Eh... S-sí... "Qué rara está Ran... Esto me recuerda mucho a otro caso...." –pensó Conan. –"Igual al caso en que Ran me dijo que yo era Shinichi..." –un pensamiento de que Ran volviera a sospechar de él se apoderó de su mente, pero después cambió de opinión. –"Na." –se dijo.  
  
-Miren, mi casa está por aquí.  
  
Se fueron a la casa de aquella atractiva señorita. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a su marido muerto. Otro caso de asesinato, el asesino era la amante de aquél hombre, o sea, la mejor amiga de la señorita Kamayagi, que así se llamaba. El móvil era que el hombre la había estado chantajeando porqué le robó una obra de teatro a una amiga, y esta se hundió, ahora no se sabe si está aquí o en el otro barrio. Esta decidió acabar con las amenazas con un asesinato. Cuando volvieron Ran no cogía a Conan de la mano como hacia habitualmente, y cuando su padre le dijo que quedaba muy poco agua en la ducha y que se habían de bañar ella y Conan juntos se puso hecha una fiera:  
  
-¡Por el amor de Dios! Papá, ¡Conan ya es grande, no me puedo bañar con él! ¿verdad, Conan? –dijo con una mirada muy peculiar a Conan.  
  
-Ah... yo... sí. –dijo finalmente.  
  
-¿ves? –aseguró la chica.  
  
-Vale, vale, pero después no te quejes de que el niño va sucio... -dijo Kogoro cogiendo un periódico a la vez que se ponía cómodo.  
  
-¡Hum! –hizo Ran, y después de eso se fue hacia la bañera.  
  
-"Qué extraño comportamiento..." –pensó el inocente de Shinichi. –"Es igual... Que cuando volví a ser Shinichi... antes de la obra... No, esto no puede estar pasando... No, seguro que es una casualidad, además, Ran tiene razón, ya soy mayor y Ran ya es mayor, no se trata de ducharte con el primer niño que pasa por delante"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Conan se fue a la cabina más cercana para llamar a Ran en forma de Shinichi.  
  
-¿Ran? –preguntó Shinichi con voz perezosa.  
  
-¡Shinichi! Agh, siempre me llamas de una cabina. Qué pasa, ¿pretendes que me apunte todas las cabinas de teléfono de Tokyo? Cada día me llamas por un sitio diferente. No se que hacer contigo, chico. –dijo Ran fríamente.  
  
-Escucha Ran, últimamente te muestras muy fría conmigo, y además un pajarito me ha contado que te ves con otro chico.  
  
-Así que un pajarito, ¿eh? –dijo Ran sin creérselo. –No cuela Shinichi. Seguro que estás en la ciudad vigilándome a la primera de cambio, como si fuera tu alma, siempre me espías y aún me dices que estás en otro caso o no estás en condiciones de que te vea.  
  
-Bueno, pero al menos dime lo que te pasa, o por que sales con ese chico.  
  
-Para empezar, si me lo dices a suelta y vuelta no tiene sentido, si me lo preguntas es que no te intereso ni te fijas en mi tono de voz, si estoy triste o alegre, contenta o enfadada... Y tú vas y me preguntas que qué me pasa. ¿Pues sabes lo que me pasa? Estoy saliendo con un chico por que quiero olvidar lo que te está pasando, y estoy saliendo con ese chico para ver si TÚ te fijabas más en mi. –soltó Ran. –Mira, ya te lo he dicho. Pero tú noooooooooo, que va, ¿tú, fijarte en mi? ¡Sería un milagro! ¿Y tú vas y me preguntas que qué me pasa? Estoy harta, harta de ti y de que no vuelvas. Te lo voy a repetir. Salí con ese chico para ver si cogías envidia te lo repetiré: ENVIDIA, y lo único que se te ocurre es preguntarme que me pasa. Solo voy a tolerar que vuelvas y me pidas perdón. Ni por teléfonos ni mandingas, y la próxima vez que me llames invéntate una buena excusa, por que no dudes en que te voy a estar soltando un sinfín de palabras. ¡Adiós don detective! –se despidió Ran gritando a golpes al pobre auricular.  
  
-Chica, hoy te has quedado a gusto, ¿eh? –dijo Kogoro apartando el diario.  
  
-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. –afirmó ella.  
  
Mientras tanto, el pobre de Shinichi aún se miraba el auricular como un fantasma.  
  
-Madre mía... Qué chica... -Conan cambió de actitud. –Pero ahora el que sufrirá será un detective que yo se me. –dijo Conan con chispas en los ojos.  
  
-¿¡PERO QUE TE HE HECHO YO AHORA!? –se excusó el detective.  
  
-¿¡QUE QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡¡LA HAS CAGADO TÍO!! ¡¡LE HE PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ LE PASABA EN TONO PREOCUPANTE Y ME HA MANDADO A FREíR ESPÁRRAGOS!! ¿¡TÚ CREES QUE ESO ES NORMAL?!  
  
-Tú eres idiota porqué te entrenas majo. ¿Cómo quieres que no te haya mandado a "freír espárragos" si se lo has preguntado? ¡Lo tienes que averiguar, cabeza loca! –dijo Heiji muy gracioso.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¡E-eso se dice! –dijo Conan avergonzado. –Agh, si es que no se puede hablar contigo, ¿eh? –se volvió Conan. –¡Adiós don-buen-detective! –se despidió.  
  
-¡¡NO CUEL...  
  
TUTUTUTU  
  
-Pero... si no me ha dejado acabar... Bah, ya se lo hará él. –dijo Heiji.  
  
-¿Quién era? –preguntó Kazuha.  
  
-Un detective sin ninguna idea del amor. –respondió.  
  
-¿Otra vez Kudo?  
  
Mientras tanto Conan se iba hacia la casa de su amiga Ran para ver si conseguía encontrar pistas de lo que le pasaba a Ran, pero de veras que no lo entendía, ¿Qué estaba saliendo con otro chico para que cogiera envidia? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Cuál era la razón?  
  
-"Agh, no lo entiendo... ¿Porqué quería que cogiera envidia? Quizás porqué... Na, imposible, Pero ahora lo que si se es que está cabreada, y bien cabreada... Y ahora lo que he de lograr es comprender DE VERAS lo que le pasa y pedirle disculpas...  
  
-Hola Conan. –dijo una voz.  
  
-¿Ran? –respondió Conan al acto. -¿Qu-qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el chico.  
  
-¿Es que ahora no puedo salir a dar un paseo? –dijo Ran.  
  
-S-si qua vas mudada, ¿no? –dijo Conan mirando el vestido que llevaba la chica mientras esta retrocedía por la vergüenza.  
  
-Las chicas tenemos que ir maquilladas, bueno, adiós.  
  
-No, espera Ran...  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –dijo cuando se daba la vuelta.  
  
-Pu... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo el chico avergonzado.  
  
-¿Hum?  
  
Se sentaron en un banco y empezaron a hablar, Conan tomó la palabra.  
  
-Es que... Shinichi me ha llamado... Y me ha dicho que estabas triste... -dijo el chico mirando al suelo.  
  
-¿Triste? Ah, son cosas mías, no debería importarte.  
  
-Pero es que si estás triste... Yo también estoy triste...  
  
A Ran se le pasó una idea que desde hacía días le rondaba por la cabeza.  
  
-M-me refiero que eres como una mamá para mi, porqué me has cuidado mucho, y como mi madre no me va a ver nunca... -disimuló.  
  
-Ah... Era eso... Es que últimamente Shinichi está muy raro, ¿sabes? Y lo encuentro muy sospechoso, y también por lo que me ha dicho Heiji...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Ah, lo siento, otra vez con mis cuentos –la chica miró el reloj, y se levantó alterada. -¡Agh! ¡Llego tarde, tengo que irme, adiós! –se despidió Ran mientras Conan la seguía con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.  
  
-Hum...  
  
Ran iba corriendo hacia un restaurante café, dónde allí le esperaba un hombre hecho y derecho con traje formal, iba derechita a una cita.  
  
-Agh, lo-lo siento, siempre llego tarde, es que me he encontrado con Conan y... -dijo la chica jadeando.  
  
-No pasa nada, lo que importa es que has llegado, ¿no? –dijo con mucha amabilidad.  
  
-Ah, gracias, tu siempre tan amable... -dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Ya ves, hago lo que puedo, en cuanto lo de... Sabes que me dijiste que esto era para lo de Shinichi... -Tomoaki si puso una mano detrás del cuello. –Qué era para hacerle envidia, ¿ya, ya lo ha visto? –preguntó finalmente.  
  
-Ah, pues sí, y no ha entendido de que iba, ni tan solo se ha preocupado... Cada día está más ciego... -dijo Ran mirando otra vez al suelo.  
  
-Vale, pues entonces... Ya no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? –se puso rojo.  
  
-Pues creo que no... AH, una cosa, como has accedido amablemente a ayudarme y te has portado tan bien conmigo... Pues yo... He comprado esto para ti... -Ran sacó una cosa de la bolsa. Era una bufanda, ideal para un invierno tan frío.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Te debe de haber costado mucho! –dijo Araide admirado por el presente.  
  
-Qué bien que te haya gustado... -dijo Ran sonrojada.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Ran, pero no calía, además, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.  
  
-"¿¡UNA BUFANDA?!" –Conan estaba allí y les había seguido. –"Una bufanda es lo que me hizo ella a mi... No significará que..."  
  
-Yo también. –dijo Ran con una sonrisa.  
  
Este se la devolvió.  
  
-Vamos, sentémonos. –dijo mientras señalaba una mesa vacía.  
  
-Si... -dijo Ran un poco sonrojada.  
  
-¿Sabes? El otro día se estrenó el nuevo parque de atracciones, representaba que era para el hermano de un amigo mío, ya que me lo había pedido, pero no se acordaba que su madre le iba a comprar para ir... Bueno, creo que me enrollo demasiado... Como pensaba que esta... "operación" iba a durar un poco más, me pregunté si querrías acompañarme... Es que compré 2... -dijo Tomoaki sacando las entradas.  
  
-¿En... En serio? –dijo entusiasmada.  
  
-Es que como no tengo nada que hacer... Aunque si no quieres o has quedado con Shinichi pues...  
  
-...¡Me encantaría!  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Pues vaya! ¿Te paso a recoger el lunes?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-"¡¡¿¿EL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES??!! ¡¡¡¡RAN SOLO VA AL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES CONMIGO!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO ESE ENANO???!!! ¡¡SE VA A ENTERAR!!" –dijo el pequeño detective con chispas en los ojos.  
  
-¡Camarero! –llamó Araide.  
  
-¿Si, que querrían? –preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Pues... -Tomoaki miró a Ran.  
  
-Un zumo de naranja.  
  
-Que sean dos. –dijo Araide dirigiéndose al camarero.  
  
Estuvieron allí durante un buen rato, hasta que se hubo quedando vacío. Ran y Tomoaki salieron juntos del café. Anduvieron unos diez minutos, hasta que una bifurcación hizo que el trayecto se acabara, se despidieron con una sonrisa y Tomoaki le recordó que el Lunes a las 10'30 la iría a buscar. Esas vacaciones estaban resultando ser un poco molestas para Conan.  
  
-Cooooooonaaaaaaaaaaan...-dijo cariñosamente la chica en encontrarse con este.  
  
-¿Ugh? Ah, hola, Ran, no te había visto... -dijo el pequeño girándose hacia Ran.  
  
-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No estabas con tus amigos?  
  
-Ah, yo, bueno, es que.... ¡Ai estaba enferma...! Estaba enferma y...  
  
-¿Ai? Esa niña nueva que siempre está en el ordenador, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Si! Pues resulta que está enferma... -intentó disimular el pequeño Conan.  
  
-¿Pero entonces porqué no la ibais a ver? –dijo aún más confusa Ran.  
  
-Pues porqué... "Buena pregunta..." ¡Porque es infecciosa! Y claro, ella no quería que cogiésemos un resfriado.  
  
-Ah... -murmuró la chica.  
  
-¿Porqué estas tan contenta, Ran? –preguntó Conan.  
  
-...Es que... Pues... Es que... Tengo novio...  
  
-"¿¿¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE??!!" –Conan quería en aquel instante que la tierra se lo tragara. –Ah... ¿Y ese no es Shinichi, verdad?  
  
-Pues no. –dijo la chica un tanto enfadada.  
  
-¿Y con quién sales?  
  
-Tú lo conoces, es Tomoaki, el de la obra de teatro, ese doctor que su padre murió en un asesinato en que tu estabas, junto con papá y yo. –dijo Ran al instante.  
  
-Pero... ¿Y qué hay de Shinichi? –intentó averiguar Conan.  
  
-Ah, ese insensible, pues ya casi no me acordaba... Es que no tiene y no QUIERE tener tiempo para mi... Siempre está ocupado con los casos, y ¿Sabes? El doctor Araide solo era una atracción para que Shinichi tuviese envidia, pero en vez de eso me pregunta que qué me pasa... Es un incomprensible... Pero eso ya se ha acabado, tengo 18 años y tengo la edad para decidir con quien salir y a quien ignorar, además, estos últimos 2 años he sido una idiota, dime de alguna chica de mi edad que se pase media vida esperando a un detective que le importan más los casos que una chica.  
  
-¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!  
  
Silencio....  
  
Ran se quedó mirando a Conan sin decir nada. Pararon de andar. Conan estaba exhausto, lo que acababa de decir había sido un acto reflejo que hubiese tenido el verdadero Shinichi.  
  
-¿...? -a Ran no le cabían las preguntas ni las respuestas.  
  
-Er... Solo digo lo que hubiera dicho Shinichi. Estoy seguro que a Shinichi le importas mucho, ya verás que cuando vuelva lo primero que hará es pedir disculpas e invitarte en un parque de atracciones.  
  
-Tu no lo entiendes, se que Shinichi está aquí. Vigilándome y viendo como... Como...  
  
Ran se paró en seco. Y una humilde lágrima ablandó el corazón del pequeño gran detective.  
  
-Viendo como lloro por él...  
  
-Ra... Ran...  
  
Fin del capítulo 1 de "¿Sabe un detective comprender el corazón de una  
mujer?" 


	2. Parque de atracciones

¿SABE UN_DETECTIVE _COMPRENDER El_ CORAZÓN _DE UNA_MUJER_

**_.:·Cap. 2: Parque de atracciones ·:._**

Ran estaba vistiéndose alegremente en su habitación, cogiendo un modelito que se había comprado junto con su amiga Sonoko, que siempre va a la última. Era un modelo un tanto escotado por el pecho, pero no mucho, al fin y al cabo, solo era una cita. A Ran se le había pasado la tristeza que pasó con Conan días antes de hoy, porque ahora estaba realmente feliz, cantando canciones absurdas para darle ambiente a la situación.

-Eh, niño... -dijo Kogoro.

-¿ugh? ¿Qué quiere tío Kogoro?

-¿Porqué está tan contenta Ran? –preguntó un poco preocupado.

Conan mostró actitud de enfado.

-Es que hoy se va al parque de atracciones con un chico.

-¡¡MALDITO KUDÔ!! ¡¡¡ME QUITA EL TRABAJO A PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO A PESAR DE QUE ES UN PATÉTICO PRINCIPIANTE Y NEGADO PARA EL OFICIO Y AHORA EL DESGRACIADO SE QUIERE LIGAR A MI HIJA!!! –gritó.

-No es con Shinichi con quién salgo.

Una voz borde y desagradable cortó a Kogoro.

-Hija... Yo... Es que pensaba que querías salir con ese desgraciado...

-"Vaya, ahora soy un patético principiante negado para ser detective y desgraciado..." –murmuró Conan acabándose el zumo de naranja que se había preparado.

-¿¡Es que estás loco?! ¡¡¿¿Quién querría salir con ese estúpido detective??!! –chilló Ran.

Esa reacción espantó y preocupó mucho a Conan, esto no podía seguir así, no de momento, si la relación entre Araide y Ran seguía, pronto Ran ni se acordaría de que existe un tal "Shinichi"... Y eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a él.

-Bu....Bueno, yo solo lo decía porqué....

-Ni porques ni chachas, ese detective quizás tuvo una relación cuando conmigo cuando era una cría, pero se nota que no sabe nada de las chicas es un idiota que no entiende nada, y encima se va diciendo que es detective.

La cosa iba demasiado lejos, se le tenía que parar los pies a Ran.

-¿Ran, cuando vas a volver? Es que sin ti en esta casa solo existe el silencio... Te echaré de menos...

-¿Egh? ¿Porqué dices eso, Conan?

-Nada, cosa mías, es que el otro día Shinichi dijo lo mismo, que te echaba de menos... "Con una pequeña mejilla sonrojada me basta..."

El detective consiguió lo que buscaba, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque cambió repentinamente de actitud y se fue a desayunar.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Ran.

-Las diez menos siete... -respondió su padre dejando el periódico para mirar el reloj.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉEE??!! ¡¡TOMOAKI ESTARÁ AQUÍ DENTRO DE NADA!!

-"Tomoaki... Le llama por su nombre... Empieza a haber confianza..." –pensó un poco desconcertado.

-¿Cuánto gana?

-¿Lo qué? –dijo Ran sin saber de que hablaba su padre.

-¿Qué cuanto dinero gana? –volvió a preguntar.

-Pero tú... ¿Tú eres...? ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? ¡Tanto se me da si gana mucho o gana poco! Es una persona que he decidido yo y tanto si te gusta como no voy a seguir así. –la chica se giró haciendo un ruidito de marisabidilla.

-Al menos dime como se llama. –insistió Kogoro.

-Tú lo conoces, y seguro que te acuerdas de él, es Tomoaki Araide, el chico que su padre murió en un asesinato en que nosotros estábamos en su casa, también era el voluntario para hacer la obra de teatro, aunque después no la hizo.

-¡Ah! Es ese, entonces estas en bunas manos. Ese chico es todo lo contrario que ese tal Kudô, con Araide si que estoy tranquilo, además, gana un sueldo razonable, puedes ir tranquila, hija.

La chica cambió repentinamente la expresión que había adoptado por una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias. –le agradeció sus palabras y siguió con el desayuno.

Estaba a punto de acabarse la tostada con mermelada cuando sonó el timbre. Las 10'08 h. Pasaba de la hora en que Tomoki o Araide, que es lo mismo llegaba. Ran se acabó en un bocado su tostada, se fue a buscar una chaqueta aunque solo era para el conjunto, ya que hacia calor, cogió su pequeño bolso que compró en las pasadas rebajas a 3.000 yenes, se despidió y al fin marchó.

-Conan.

-¿Eh? "Qué será esta vez..." –se dijo a si mismo.

-Síguela por favor.

-¿Porqué? ¿No dijo usted que estaba en buenas manos? Además, su hija ya debe de tener experiencia en las citas.

-Es que... Es la primera vez que está tan impaciente y tan contenta para una pequeña cita... Ni con ese tal Kudô iba así... Bueno, menos palabrería y síguela.

-"¿Qué Ran estaba más contenta con Tomoaki que con él mismo? Eso no podía ser cierto, siempre estaba muy contenta, cuando quedábamos... Aunque yo no estaba en su casa, no podía ver su actitud... Quizás si, que le guste Tomoaki y que la relación haría por largo..." S-sí tío Kogoro, ahora voy.

-Toma. –Kogoro sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, aunque tardó cierto tiempo en encontrarlo, ya que todo ello estaba lleno de cigarrillos tanto encendidos como apagados.

El acto de Kogoro sorprendió al pequeño niño. Era ña primera vez que lo veía hablando en serio y que estaba preocupado por su hija. Este no lo dudó más y cogió el pequeño papel. Era una entrada para el parque. Vaya, Kogoro ya lo tenía todo preparado para la ocasión... Quizás si, que tiene razón en lo de Ran.

-Gra...Gracias... -dijo Conan cogiendo la entrada.

-Venga, a correr toca. Síguela.

Todo esto pasó muy rápido, aunque Ran también lo fue, ya había llegado dónde le esperaba Tomoaki, se saludaron amablemente y tuvieron una conversa. La típica conversa de si se había esperado mucho.

-No, tranquila, no has tardado. Aunque yo si que he tardado unos minutos... Me he quedado dormido...

-Yo me he entretenido desayunando... Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos tirando? –preguntó Ran para decir algo.

-Perfecto.

Iban lentos, ya que el parque estaba a diez minutos y la entrada era a las 10'40 y tan solo eran las 10'10 h. No iban concretamente a ningún sitio, iban andando sin saber dónde acabarían. Hablando de cualquier cosa que estuviera bien y pudiese ser sólido.

-He oído que este parque es más para adolescentes... No deben haber tantas atracciones para niños y quizás las montañas rusas van más rápido y hay vueltas. –empezó Araide.

-Vaya. Pero seguro que habrá muchos niños, siempre se quieren superar a ellos mismos. –una pequeña risa entre ellos dos rompió la conversación.

-¿Quieres tomar un café? Conozco un sitio dónde hay mucha espuma y están muy bien de precio. Además, aún nos queda tiempo suficiente.

-Oh, muy bien, la verdad es que tenía la boca reseca.

Nadie negaba nada al otro y siempre estaba dando fruto alguna conversación considerada, se llevaban muy bien.

Mientras tanto Conan de incógnito los iba siguiendo.

-"¿Otro café? Siempre toman... Agh... bueno, ahora lo que he de hacer yo es procurar que en el parque de atracciones no ocurra nada. Ni que se den la mano ni que se arrimen ni mucho menos el primer BESO. El problema será en las montañas rusas y en el túnel del terror... Ran es una miedica y seguro que se arrima o se coge mucho a Tomoaki... He de procurar que eso no ocurra..." –Conan se acercó a ellos dos entrando en el café. Se puso detrás de la puerta del lavabo y los espió.

Se sentaron en dos tamboretes que había en la barra. Allí probablemente se sentaron una pareja, y bien amarrada, porqué los tamboretes estaban pegados. Los separaron un poco (no demasiado) pero aún estaban pegados, pero a ellos parecía no preocuparlos mucho.

-"Agh... Hombro con hombro, una postura que siempre he odiado..." –dijo Conan empezando a tener celos. –"¿¡Pero porqué están tan pegados?! ¿¡Es que no se saben separar?!" –cada vez la enrabiada se iba haciendo de mayor mida, hasta que llegaría un momento que explotaría, ¿sería ese el momento en que Conan entraría en acción?

-Bien... ¿Tú quieres un café, verdad? –preguntó Araide. Ran asintió. –Dos cafés, por favor.

-Ahora mismo. –respondió el camarero.

Este se fe hacia la máquina de cafés, puso el botón a "máxima espuma", dónde había una rejilla puso dos tazas de vidrio muy limpias y pulsó el botón "on". De repente la máquina empezó a funcionar echando dos chorritos de café por los agujeros. Y después de que estuviera casi llena echó mucha espuma de la buena. El camarero les sirvió el té junto con dos bolsitas de azúcar –una para cada uno- y se las sirvió.

-Gracias. –dijo Ran amablemente.

-Mmmmm... Qué gusto tan exquisito... -dijo Araide probando el café que le habían servido.

Ran bebió un sorbo.

-Es verdad... Está muy bueno... Este sitio me lo he de apuntar... ¡Hacen unos cafés deliciosos! –exclamó.

-Ya te decía yo. Bueno, nos acabamos el café y vamos tirando hacia el parque, que seguro que habrá mucha cola.

Se tomaron los cafés tranquilamente, y de poco que Araide no coge a Conan después de ir al servicio. Volvió a la mesa, pidieron la cuenta, estuvieron charlando un rato, pagaron, y finalmente se fueron.

-Ya hemos llegado. El parque de atracciones recientemente inaugurado. –dijo Tomoaki.

-Si...

-"No sabía que ir de incógnito era tan pesado... Ahora lo que he de procurar es que no pase nada entre ese tal Tomoaki y Ran..." –pensó el pequeño Conan.

Ahora Conan iba con unas gafas y una vestimenta distinta, todo para que no lo reconocieran.

-"Las montañas rusas... Bien, ahora toca actuar..." –se dijo Conan.

-¿Qué te parece si subimos a las montañas rusas? –preguntó Ran.

-Fantástico. –respondió Araide.

-"Bien, todo lo que he de hacer es que Ran no pase miedo, y para que no pase miedo... ¡¡La dormiré!!" -Conan sacó el reloj del bolsillo y lo miró con aire pillín. Pensaba utilizarlo para dormir a Ran.

-Su turno. –dijo un chico joven con pecas.

-Venga, Ran, que nos toca.

-Ah, si, ahora voy.

Los dos subieron al vagón, y después fue Conan.

DING DONG DING

Sonó el altavoz.

'Les rogamos a los señores pasajeros que se aten el cinturón y pasen las barras de seguridad de tal manera que queden cogidos al vagón. Se ruega que no quiten los brazos y las piernas del vagón para tal de que no toquen ninguna vía y así no hacerse daño. Les repetimos que se aten el cinturón y se pasen las barras de seguridad. Gracias por su atención y que disfruten de las montañas rusas'

El altavoz fue suficiente como para hacer que los pasajeros se atasen el cinturón y se pasasen las barras de seguridad. Todos los pasajeros se lo pasaron. Conan se disponía a tirarle a Ran el dardo anestésico cuando...

-"¡¡AGH, MIERDA, MIS BRAZOS SON DEMASIADO PEQUEÑOS PARA ESTIRARLOS!!" –así que Conan no pudo estirar el brazo para anestesiar a Ran, y como Conan pudo ver, la misión montañas rusas fracasó completamente.

Looping que hacían, Ran se amarraba a Araide, vuelta que hacían Ran se cogía a Araide y el tío sin inmutarse y cogiendo fuerte la mano de Ran. Total: FRACASO. Fracaso y que la ira de Conan se encendiera.

-Qué, ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-S-sí... Pero lo siento por arrimarme tanto... Es que cuando paso miedo no soy consciente de mis actos... Perdóname.

-Estás perdonada, al fin y al cabo que malo tiene que una chica guapa se te arrime. –y empezaron a reír. Reír de un chiste que no tiene gracia. Eso si que hace gracia.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a el túnel del terror? –preguntó Araide.

-Uh... El ¿El túnel del terror? –Ran intentó disimular su miedo, aunque no pudo. –Bu-bueno... V-vale... Pero no sabemos dónde está así que será mejor que...

-Tengo una guía del parque, si tiramos recto y giramos a la derecha dónde encontramos el tiovivo lo encontraremos.

-"Jo, que mala suerte que tengo..." –se dijo la chica.

Empezaron a andar seguidos de Conan que iba mirándolos como si se hubieran dado un beso. Con toda la mala pinta que se puede tener en este mundo.

-¿Tienes hora? –preguntó Ran.

-Si, son las 10'58, casi las once... Para no tener que decir las once.

-Mira, aquí está el tiovivo.

-Que infantil, ¿y esto es un parque para adolesc...? –Ran no pudo acabar la pregunta, ya que lo que vio la cortó.

-Todo el tiovivo lleno de parejitas. Claro, como al parque hay muchas parejas han puesto el tiovivo con dos asientos... Retiro lo dicho.

-¿Qué tal si después nos pasamos? –preguntó atrevidamente Araide.

-Bu-bueno...

-¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!! ¡¡¿¿JUNTOS AL TIOVIVO??!! ¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!! ¡¡ESTO ESTÁ YENDO DEMASIADO LEJOS!! –Conan miró a ver que tenía por los alrededores. Encontró una pelota y sin dudarla la chutó hacia el doctor.

Conan chutó sin ayuda de las zapatillas supersónicas y aún chutó más fuerte que sin ellas. Debía ser la rabia.

Aunque Conan (Shinichi) chutó con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápido que pudo, Tomoaki vio la pelota, solo le faltaba un metro a la pelota para llegar a la cara de Ran, ya que el efecto hizo que se desviara, la pelota iba súper rápida, y en tan poca distancio que le quedaba Ran no podía darle un golpe, así que Araide hizo media vuelta, se encaró a la pelota y con una sola mano cogió a la pelota que siguió rodando en la mano de Araide.

Este cogió la pelota en cuando paró de girar con una sola mano, miró a ambos lados para ver quien la había chutado y vio a Conan que tenía el pie en posición de haber chutado una pelota.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo. –dijo enseñando la pelota. -¿Sabes que jugar con tanta gente por en medio es peligroso? Podrías haber hecho daño a alguien. La próxima vez que juegues con la pelota vigila que no se te escape. –le dio le pelota, dio media vuelta y se fue.

–"E... Ese tío es una máquina... ¿¿Cómo ha parado mi chute?? ¡¡Pero si lo he hecho lo más fuerte y lo más rápido que he podido!! Vale que juega a baloncesto y puede interceptar pelotas, pero, ¿tanto como estas? Este tipo no puede ser normal...

Conan cambió de actitud para disimular.

-¡Vaya! Gracias Tomoaki... No sabía que fueses tan hábil...

Pararon de hablar y siguieron hacia la derecha pasando el tiovivo.

-"Esta me la apunto, señor don sabelotodo..."

-Por cierto... ¿Lo conoces...?

Araide volvió a mirar al pequeño niño celoso. Hubo silencio... -No. –dijo finalmente.

-Pues vamos...

Anduvieron recto hasta llegar a una pequeña casa con el título de: El túnel de los muertos. De los muertos, ¡ja! Qué ridículo, aunque Ran se lo tragó. Esa casa tenía toda la pinta de una casa abandonada, nada de montajes ni nada, como si esa casa hubiera estado abandonada desde hacia una eternidad y alguien "terrorífico" se hubiera pasado por ahí. Al menos es lo que opinaba alguna gente. Otros decían que no hacía nada de miedo, aunque se les veía que en un momento u otro lo habían pasado, pero, ¿Qué clase de túnel del terror tiene que ser para hacer pasar miedo a unos adolescentes? Además, en la entrada había dos señores que la rodeaban que antes de que la gente entrara les hacia unas cuantas preguntas y les miraba como estaban de físico.

Esperaron unos diez minutos, parecía ser que el túnel había batido récord en taquilla...

-Bien... Ya nos toca... -dijo Araide.

-Quieto ahí jovenzuelo... Un hombre se puso a mirar a Araide. Después dijo que jugaba al baloncesto y que tenía buen físico para aguantar.

Después vino una mujer, ya que un hombre no se puede dedicar a mirar el cuerpo de una mujer...

-Tú haces algún deporte, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Hago kárate.

-Oh, chica, tu estarás bien protegida, porqué sabes protegerte cuando un adversario te ataca sin haberlo visto o sin avisar, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a veces...

-Pues espero que después no te hagas daño.

-¿Eh? No la entiendo señora.

-Nada, nada...

Al mismo tiempo el hombre le había preguntado lo mismo a Araide, que si sabía protegerse de cosas que no sabía de dónde venían, si le atacaban de espaldas o algo parecido. Y después de la pregunta saltó Ran.

-¡Y tanto que sabe protegerse de cosas que no ha visto y que le atacan por la espalda! Antes una pelota iba a mi cara y cuando faltaba un metro, y mire que la pelota iba muy rápida puso la mano y paró la pelota sin ni tan solo haberla visto llegar. ¡Es fantástico! –exclamó.

-Bu...bueno, tanto como eso...

-Pues si estáis tan seguros, pasad, pero nosotros os hemos avisado, y cuando se avisa no se admiten denuncias.

-De... ¿denuncias? Pero denuncias... ¿porqué? – Ran no obtuvo respuesta ya que ya se habían adentrado en aquella casa.

Ran entró en la casa junto con Araide.

Y de repente se les cayó una telaraña. Pero que Araide y Ran les pegaron una patada que se partieron por en miedo.

-¿Y esto es lo que hace tanto miedo? –preguntó Ran.

-Vamos Ran, supongo que tenemos que subir por estas escaleras...

Mientras tanto, en la entrada...

-¡¡¡QUE TE DIGO QUE NO PUEDES ENTRAR!!!

-¡¡USTED CÁLLESE VIEJO VEJESTORIO!! ¡¡HE DICHO QUE QUIERO ENTRAR Y VOY A ENTRAR!!

-¡¡PERO QUE DICES ENANO!! ¡¡SI ESTO ES PARA ADOLESCENTES NO PARA CRÍOS COMO TÚ!!

-¡¡¡¡¡USTED NO SE META EN MI VIDA PERSONAL!!!!!

Estaban así, el hombre no quería que un pequeño de 6 años entrase, y ese pequeño resultaba ser... Cómo no, Conan....

-¡¡¡PUES MUY BIEN!!! ¡¡¡PERO YO YA TE HE AVISADO!!! ¡¡DESPUÉS SI TE HACES DAÑO NO VENGAS LLORANDO AQUÍ CRÍO ENANO!!

-¡¡¡¡PUES PERFECTO PORQUÉ DESPUÉS EL QUE VA A LLORAR ES USTED VIEJO VEJESTORIO!!!! –y así se acabó la disputa. –"Maldita sea... Cuando me haga mayor juro que voy a por este..."

Y de repente se le cayeron las telarañas.

-¡¡KIAAAAAH!! -y se le cayeron encima. –"Pero como se le ocurren poner telarañas... Agh, no me las puedo quitar... ¡¡Socorro!!"

Ran y Araide subieron las escaleras desiguales, pero dos de ellas se soltaron justo cuando Ran los pisó.

-¡¡Ran!! –gritó Araide que se había sujetado en la otra escalera. -¡Ahora voy! –Araide saltó, pero fue demasiado tarde porqué las escaleras se habían vuelto a juntar.

-¡¡UMPF!! –Ran resbaló por un tobogán y cayó al suelo de culo. –"Ya entiendo porqué teníamos que estar en buena forma..." Jolines... Que miedo... Pensaba que el tobogán no se acababa... ¿Ugh? Araide... Gracias a Diós que estás aquí... -Ran consiguió ver que era Araide ya que una mano se posó en su hombro.

Silencio.

-¿Tomoaki? Por favor... Ya sabes que soy muy miedica... No me hagas estas bromas por favor... -Ran cogió la mano y la notó muy ligera. La miró y estaba suelta. –¡¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Miró atrás y vio un cuerpo humano disecado en sus narices con los huesos resaltados. Ese grito si que no se pudo aguantar. Si ese monstruo estuviese vivo hubiera muerto del grito de Ran.

De repente el suelo se hubo hecho pedazos y se vio lava. Ran estaba sobre una piedra contemplando la lava que había bajo sus pies. Y al fondo vio la salida y también vio piedras. Saltó la primera y le fue bien. Pero a la segunda la piedra se alejó unos metros y Ran se cayó. –¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó llorando aún contemplando la lava. Pero al caer en el suelo rebotó.

-¿Una colchoneta? –de repente un aire se la pasó por alrededor de su cuerpo... Como si allí hubiera alguien más... Después unos ruiditos, típicos de "fantasmas" y otra corriente de aire aunque muy seca, después una telaraña pero completa, sin ningún agujero se la cayó encima de Ran. Y hechó a correr gritando y llorando. Hasta que chocó con algo que al igual que ella también se cayó.

-¿A...Araide?

-Ran... -dijo Tomoaki sin entender demasiado.

Y Ran se le echó encima llorando de alegría por haberlo encontrado.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Conan contemplando la escena sin aún saber quitarse la telaraña.

-He pasado tanto miedo... Se me ha aparecido una calavera disecada después el suelo se cayó en pedazos y se pudo contemplar a bajo lava... Después piedras que llevaban a la salida, pero una se movió y me caí, me caí a la lava que era una colchoneta... Y después ruiditos de fantasmas, y un manto que parecía de telaraña y también corrientes... He pasado tanto miedo... -y ahora se amarró más.

-Pues yo... Sin darme cuenta subí las escaleras que no tenían fondo, que eran totalmente negras, caminé, caminé, y caminé pero no encontré nada, todo negro, decidí volver dónde tu te caíste, pero vi que no podía volver, que cuando más me dirigía hacia allí más intenso se hacía el color miedo, y de repente me encontré todo a oscuras, iba dónde iba todo era oscuro hasta que me caí y topé contigo...

-Que casa tan siniestra...

De repente fueron a parar a una sala de espejos... Ran iba con Araide, o a menos eso pensaba, cuando desapareció, pero lo volvió a ver y fue hacia allí, pero después se dio cuenta de que solo era un reflejo, y otro y otro y otro, por la otra parte a Araide le pasaba lo mismo pero con Ran y después escucharon unas voces.

'Tira recto y gira a la derecha.' –Ran y Araide siguieron las pasos, pero a medida que los seguían más lejos estaban. –'Ahora a la izquierdo y da una vuelta, cuando mires por dónde has venido te darás cuenta que ha desaparecido.' –Ran y Araide daron una vuelta y se encontraron con que no había salida, pero si habían unos pequeños agujeros que servían para escalar, y arriba parecía haber la salida, escalaron los dos, y después vieron que todos los agujeros desaparecían y ellos se caían al vacío, una sensación que nunca habían sentido. Y cuando se cayeron... PUM, los dos encima de Conan, este se intentó escabullir para que no lo reconocieran y entonces vieron la salida. Empezaron a correr hacia allí (los tres) pero a medida que corrían no avanzaban, corrían y corrían pero se quedaban al mismo sitio.

-"Me cagüen to..." –pensó Conan. Se paró y vio como se alejaba de la salida a gran velocidad. Miró atrás y vio que si se paraba caería al vacío. –"Claro, es una cinta corrediza... Tenemos que encontrar el botón pare desactivarla... Agh, allí, eso brilla, debe ser el botón" Es... Escuchad... no... no os.. paréis... si os paráis... como es una... cinta... corrediza... os alejaréis más de la salida... y entonces... os caeréis...

Conan se desvió a la derecha y intentó tocar el botón, pero salió humo y la cinta empezó a ir más rápido, Conan lo volvió a intentar, pero a mesura que lo intentaba más, la cinta iba más rápida, y si seguían así dentro de poco no podrían ni acercarse.

-Eh... Arf arf... tú... niño... toca el botón, no te cor... no te cortes... el... arf arf... el humo solo... solo ... solo es para... des... pistarte... si lo tocas... se... aca... se acabará todo... arf... arf... -intentó decir Tomoaki.

-Es que... snif... el humo... el humo... arde... arf arf... y si lo toco... me quemo...

-Pero tu al... menos... inten... inténtalo... que sino.. no... no podremos salir... de... aquí...

Conan no contestó para no gastar fuerzas... Conan lo intentó otra vez pero no lo consiguió, ahora quemaba más... y la cinta iba más rápida...

-Ran... "Ahora no he de estar para cuentos... si me conoce no va a pasar nada..." dame... tu... móvil...

-Pero... tú... como... ¿cómo...? "Bah, es igual, lo que importa es que salgamos de aquí" To... Toma...

Conan lo cogió, estiró la antena y como el móvil iba a ser el que tocaría el botón no se quemaría.

PLIC   
La cinta empezó a calmarse y los tres individuos se cayeron rendidos al suelo. Después se encendió una cinta corrediza pero que iba al revés, o sea, hacia la salida.

-Hemos... ganado... -dijo Conan sin aliento.

Los tres salieron y allí les esperaba una fiesta.

-¡¡LOS CLIENTES NÚM. 1 QUE NO HEMOS TENIDO QUE RESCATAR DE EL TÚNEL!! ¡¡FELICIDADES!! COMO MUESTRA DE FELICIDAD LES DAREMOS UN TIQUET PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTRAR GRATIS EN ESTA ATRACCIÓN SIEMPRE QUE QUIERAN!!

Los presentes se quedaron exhaustos.

-"Ni... ni loco vuelvo a subir allí..."

Ran y Araide se fueron a un restaurante para comer.

-Agh... He acabado reventada... No me había cansado tanto des de la final del torneo Recaudación Tercer Mundo de kárate....

-Sí...

-Lo que no me explico son los misterios. –se preguntó Ran.

-Fácil, antes me lo estuve pensando y llegué a una conclusión, todo era u montaje.

-¡¿Un montaje?!

-Sí, mira, la escalera mal colocada, supongo que podrás deducir que era que las dos escaleras estaban sueltas y que te caíste. Lo del cuerpo, era de juguete. Lo de las piedras era más o menos como lo de la cinta movediza, y la lava la colchoneta.

-Anda... Pero, ¿y lo que te ha pasado a ti?

-También es fácil, yo subí las escaleras que llevaban al fondo pero después no volví por el mismo sitio, porqué tiré por otra, me explico, yo subí, bien, pero eso era como una casa normal, subes por las escaleras y después ¿Qué haces? Pues tirar por el segundo piso, yo he hecho lo mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Anda... Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido...

-Aunque son solo cosas que he sospechado.

-Idiota, eso lo podría deducir cualquiera, yo lo supe solo de verlo. –y Conan le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, sobre el parque de atracciones y sobre dónde podrían ir. Pensaron de pasear un poco por las atracciones dónde pruebas suerte con tus propios métodos. Cómo por ejemplo con una escopeta tumbar el muñeco (o el objeto) que quieres de una serie de cosas que están en una estantería. O también chutar en una cierta distancia con un portero y los goles que metes son puntos y depende de los puntos que tienes te dan un tipo de premio.

-A mi me gustan mucho esas cosas, sobre todo la de fuerza, ese pulso con "Oozeki" y "Yokozuna".

-Oh, vaya, esos personajes son los mejores luchadores de sumo. Yo una vez gané a Yokozuna, pero nunca conseguí ganar a Oozeki...

-Quizás lo consigas esta vez. Nunca se sabe, además, seguro que ahora te has hecho más fuerte que la vez con que hiciste un pulso con Oozeki...

-Bueno, de eso ya hace 6 años... es que hace mucho que no voy a un parque, ¿sabes?

-Pues así seguro que lo ganas.

-Y tu, ¿Cuánto hace que no vas al parque de atracciones?

Ran se hundió un poco. La última vez que había ido a un parque de atracciones pero para pasárselo en grande era con Shinichi, ese día no lo pudo olvidar una vez ni tampoco lo podrá olvidar, el día en que Shinichi desapareció...

-Yo... La última vez que vine aquí fue con Shinichi...

-Vaya, ese chico a que...

-Sí... -cortó Ran. –Hace mucho que no lo veo... Por eso empecé esta "operación"... Pero el no parece hacerme mucho caso... Yo pensaba que saliendo contigo al parque de atracciones reaccionaría un poco, aunque solo fuera un poco... Pero ya veo que me equivoqué... Se ve que no le importo nada...

-"¿Qué....? ¿En serio Ran piensa eso? Agh... Lo que daría por volver a ser Shinichi aunque solo fuera pare pedirle perdón... Y ver como me vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa..."

-Pero bueno, aquí hemos venido para pasárnoslo bien, dejemos a ese detective aficionado a parte y pasémoslo en grande. –dijo Ran amablemente.

-¿Qué desean para comer? –preguntó una amable camarera.

-Pues yo... La especialidad de la casa.

-Muy bien. –dijo mientras lo apuntaba en un papel y Ran cerraba la carta.

-Entonces yo quiero... Bolitas de pulpo y sushi.

-Perfecto. Ahora se lo traemos.

-Ñam, bolitas de pulpo... -dijo Ran.

-A mi me encantan, pero en mi edad conozco a poca gente que le gusten.

-Bueno, yo más o menos no soy de tu edad pero a mi también me gustan mucho. –unas pocas risas.

-¿Te estás entrenando para algún campeonato de kárate?

-¿Eh? Pues la verdad es que sí, la final del torneo del distrito de Beika, estamos muy ilusionados en eso, pasamos la final del instituto Teitan...

Empezaron a hablar de este tema, y después lo mismo pero de Araide, y estuvieron hablando de eso durante un cuarto de hora, que es lo que tardaron los del restaurante en preparar y llevarlos lo que habían pedido.

Mientras tanto, Conan, muerto de hambre...

-Bloumofgl... -esos eran los ruidos que hacía su tripa. –"Que hambre tengo... y aquellos dos tan felices comiendo tan tranquilamente... Ahora ya se como se siente uno al estar completamente ignorado.

-¿Conan?

-¿Egh?  
  
Esa voz le resultaba familiar. Conan se giró y...

-¡¡AI VA!! ¡¡PERO SI ES CONAN!! ¡¡GENTA, MITSUHIKO, VENID!!

-"Lo que me faltaba".

-¡¡ANDA!! Conan, ¿pero que haces aquí? –dijo Mitsuhiko.

-¡¡QUE CASUALIDAD!! Pero... ¿Porqué vas vestido así?

-Pues mira...

-Ahora íbamos a entrar al restaurante, ¿tú has comido?

-Pues...

-¡¡FANTÁSTICO!! ¡Entonces podemos entrar todos juntos! –exclamó Ayumi.

-Venga Conan, he oído que hacen unas bolitas de pulpo para chuparse los dedos.

-JAJAJA, tú solo piensas en comer, Genta.

-Si. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Venga, entremos, que ahora empieza a venir gente y nos encontraremos con que tenemos cola.

-Si, venga, entremos. –dijo Ayumi.

-"Maldición... Yo he venido aquí para vigilar a Ran no para pasármelo con estos tres críos..."

-¡Conan! ¿Te sientas o te quieres quedar de pie? –dijo Genta

Risas.

Al final Conan pasó el día con esos tres petardos sin tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a Ran.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, ¡adiós! –se despidió Ayumi.

-¡Adiós! –dijeron enérgicamente Mitsuhiko y Genta.

-Adiós... -dijo decepcionado Conan.

-Nosotros nos vamos por aquí Conan. ¡Hasta otra!

-Adiós. –se despidió el también.

Camino para casa Conan se paró un momento para sentarse al banco. No estaba de buenas para volver a casa y que Kogoro le echara bronca porqué no he estado vigilando a Ran...

-¿Conan? Anda, ¿Pero qué haces vestido así delante de casa?

-Ah... Ran, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Por si no te acuerdas he estado al parque.

-Ah...

Ran se asentó al lado de Conan.

-Ran, la última vez que fuiste al parque de atracciones fue con Shinichi, ¿verdad? –Conan intentó abrir este tema.

-¿Eh? C-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que Shinichi no para de hablar de ti por teléfono y me lo ha dicho... Se siente muy culpable de no poderte ir a ver...

-Siempre dice lo mismo... -dijo Ran un tanto enojada.

Conan parpadeó.

-¡Pero... Pero es que siempre pasa lo mismo! Shinichi no quiere hacerte daño... Y no le importa que le olvides, aunque a él no le guste... Y la razón es porqué el quiere lo mejor para ti... Por eso no le importa que lo olvides, aunque a él le gustaría que le recordaras... Porqué él siempre piensa en ti...

-Ah... ¿ah si? –Ran se enrojeció un poco.

-S...si...

-¿Sabes? Shinichi nunca me ha pedido perdón... Ni tan solo se ha preocupado por mi...

-¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! Seguro que Shinichi te aprecia mucho... Siempre que hablo con él por teléfono habla de ti, yo lo pregunto que como le va la vida y siempre contesta algo relacionado con ti... Seguro que él cada día piensa alguna manera de pedirte perdón... O de volver a casa... Y preguntarte que cómo estás...

Ran miró fijamente a Conan.

-Siempre... siempre dice eso... -Ran enrojeció. -¿Sabes? Por esta vez te creeré.

Después de que Conan dijera eso, inmediatamente después, Ran puso una cara muy amable, muy cariñosa y muy agradable, y a la vez de eso, con un tono muy peculiar y también agradable, le dijo una cosa a Conan que se le quedaría clavada para siempre.

Ran fue la primera en dar el paso.

-Gracias...

Muchos dirían que fue un "Gracias" normal y corriente, pero para Conan eso significaba mucho, aunque no acabó de entender su gratitud, pero le gustó mucho, ese gracias le llenó de felicidad lo que había sido "su corazón".

"No... Gracias a ti... por perdonarme siempre..." Shinichi bajó la mirada sonrió y murmuró: -Tienes que ser un ángel...

_Fin del **capítulo** 2 de "¿Sabe un **detective** comprender el **corazón** de una **mujer**?"_

**Notas de autora: **

Wolas! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí . El final de este cap me ha emocionado (snnif snif) y la verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, me digo: Enga, vamos a poner que Ran es un ángel xD Y así acabó . (Lo siento, es mi manera de ser U) Pero weno, lo que cuenta es que ya tengo un nuevo cap para este fic.

Hace poco se me ocurrió el final de todo el fic. Sí sí, de todo, letra por letra (weno, no k pasa ¬¬ xD) y tamién se me ocurrió el epílogo pero no os voy a decir nada (ale aaaale) xD si lo queréis saber... Ya sabéis, a esperar xD!! (Soy muy mala jiji).

Gracias a todo el mundo (no conozco ni la mitad) a la peña del foro de Shinichi Memorie's, a la del MSN, al cole (aunk nunca leerán esto U) a mi sister grande, (k mal ha sonau eso) y en fin, a todos los que conozco .

Hasta la próxima!

Se despide

An-neechan Jya ne! ;)


	3. Recordar los sentimientos olvidados

¿SABE UN_DETECTIVE _COMPRENDER El_ CORAZÓN _DE UNA_MUJER_

**_.:·Cap. 3: Recordar los sentimientos olvidados ·:._**

10:30h. de la mañana. Una chica se acerca a un parque, dónde allí la espera otra compañera.

-Llegas tarde. –se quejó la puntual.

-Lo siento... Es que mi padre... -intentó excusarse la otra.

-Déjate de cuentos, Ran, tenemos mucha prisa, ¡no siempre se encuentran rebajas al 50%!

Efectivamente, Ran había quedado con Sonoko para ir a la calle dónde se encuentran muchas tiendas de roba rebajadas por las vacaciones. Esta la quería llevar de tiendas para una ocasión... ¿especial? Bueno, el caso es que se iban de compras, y ya se sabe, cuando una mujer va de compras, va de compras.

-¡¡WAAAAH!! ¡Mira Ran! Que blusa más bonita... ¡Y está a mitad de precio! ESTA ES IDEAL, vamos, entra antes de que te la quiten.

-Sonoko solo vengo a comprar un CONJUNTO para una ocasión, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de ir de compras, solo un conjunto apropiado y PUNTO.

-No te quejes, encima que cojo la tarjeta de crédito de mis padres para que nos compremos cosas y tú aún rechistas... ¡Hay que ver como eres Ran...!

-Bueno... Es que no soy una chica de compras... Pero si tan claro lo tienes... Que le vamos a hacer, de acuerdo, pero no más de tres prendas.

Una mirada de cachorrito invadió los ojos de Ran.

-¡Oh no! ¡La técnica para ligar de Sonoko!

Ambas empezaron a reír, y Ran accedió a comprarse más prendas de ropa, pero sin pasarse. Se nota que la conoce.

-¡¡KIAAH!! ¡RAN, RAN! ¡Mira como me queda este pantalón!

-Sí, sí, muy bonito, pero no tienen de la talla de esta camiseta... -dijo señalando una camiseta de deporte.

-¿Cómo quieres que tengan si es una camiseta para 'tíos'? No suelen poner las tallas de chicas jóvenes para prendas de chico. Y una pregunta: ¿Se puede saber porqué te interesan este tipo de camisetas?

Sonoko le acabó por comprar una camiseta (femenina, como no) con rayas azules horizontales, ajustada por la cintura, y una manga entre la que no tiene y la que tiene (pero corta). O sea, a lo estilo Sonoko.

-¿Crees que me quedará bien para la cita?

-Ran, cómo si no me conocieras, sabes que tengo un instinto y un "sexto sentido" para las compras, mi mente deductiva para este tipo de cosas no puede andar errónea, te lo digo de toda confianza.

-Si tu lo dices... -Ran se paró para asomar la camiseta y mirarla con atención... -"Quizás le guste a..."

-¡Pero venga! ¡¡Faltan muchas tiendas para visitar!! –dijo Sonoko adelantada unos 3 metros.

-¡Ahora voy!

Las chicas se habían ido de compras. Estuvieron hasta las 12:45 h. Conan se había quedado en casa, probablemente un catarro, el día en el parque no le sentó mucho bien, y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir al médico. ¿Razón? Quizás detectan veneno a 'anti-veneno' y eso alteraría muchísimo a los médicos, y sobretodo a Ran, que quizás empieza a ligar los cables. La única solución era ir a ver al doctor Agasa.

-¿Aún te encuentras mal Conan?

-¡¡No!! Que va, es que anoche dormí mal... Me cogió un poco de tortícolis y hoy me he despertado con el pie izquierdo, no era nada. –Conan hizo u esfuerzo sobrenatural; se alzó, saltó, y empezó a andar. Cuando Ran se hubo ido hacia la habitación para hacer los deberes Conan se desplomó al sofá, se quitó el mini termómetro que llevaba encima y lo miró. –"38 con 8 grados... Madre mía, no se como me sostengo en pie... Voy a ver a Hiroshi..."

NT: Para quién no lo sabe, Hiroshi es el primer nombre de Agasa

-¡¡Conan!! ¡¡NO SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA!! –dijo el doctor más contento que un pájaro en un río de primavera.

-Sí, un día laaaaaaaaaaargo a la cama sin hacer nada.

Nada más entrar Conan se tumbó en el sofá de la gran sala de el científico. Poco después vino Ai, tan fría como siempre, aunque con alegría en alguna parte.

-¡¡HEMOS CREADO UN PROTOTIPO DE EL ANTÍDOTO DEL aptx-4869!! –Agasa se volvió a poner aún más contento que antes abriendo los brazos para dar más impresión.

-¡¡¿¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??!! –Conan se quedó estupefacto y loco de alegría al oír eso. Después de tanto tiempo del incidente en que no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos a Ran, podría arreglarlo, después de tanto tiempo, por fin un as de poker.

-Pero no te ilusiones tanto, solo es un prototipo, le faltan componentes, pero componentes... Que traen enfermedades.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Conan no entendía lo que le acababa de decir Ai.

-Me explico, apoptoxin-4869 no está solo compuesto de substancias negativas, hay componentes positivos, muy positivos, cómo que no vuelves a tener otra enfermedad ni resfriado ni nada por el estilo el resto de tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-Todo gracias al doctor...

-¿Eh?

-El otro día se le coló un virus al PC, que si no lo quitaba le borraría toda la memoria del disco duro, cómo no daba la opción de encender y no se podía quitar el disco duro, el doctor hizo un antivirus pero no de los de PC, uno que elimina cualquier de esos y si uno parecido o igual se acerca lo envía automáticamente, también es detector de virus y te avisa de cuando hay uno, y gracias a la tecnología avanzada lo puedes eliminar. La cuestión es que llegué a pensar que aquél ordenador dónde había la información de la apoptoxin-4869, aún no lo habían tirado, fuimos ahí, y ya te lo puedes imaginar, quitamos el virus y guardamos la información en un disquete. ¿No es así, doctor?

-Nunca mejor dicho. –dijo contento de su gran descubrimiento.

-Pues como ya te he dicho se necesita algo más, enfermedades, pero no normales y corrientes, se encuentran en el aire, y no se pueden coger, ni mucho menos, y ni los profesionales de la NASA pueden hacer un líquido (como puede ser cualquier cosa) capaz de llevar tal enfermedad... Así que no tenemos muchas oportunidades de triunfar, nuestras estadísticas son de un 16%, este virus que conlleva tanta enfermedad no se encuentra por las buenas, y compadezco al que la tiene, tiene que estar sufriendo mucho.

COF COF 

-Vaya, ¿te has resfriado, Conan? –preguntó Agasa acercándose a él.

-39 con 8, usted me dirá... Bueno, y eso antes de que me fuera hacia aquí... Cofcof...

-Ponte el termómetro, deprisa...

-La emoción puede haberte sentado mal... -dijo Ai un poquiiiiiiiiiiito preocupada.

Pasados treinta segundos (invento avanzado de Agasa y Ai) le quitaron el termómetro a Conan.

-¡¡39 Y MEDIO!! ¡¡ESTAS MUY GRAVE CONAN!!

-Y a mi que me explica... COF COF COF

Conan empezó a sudar, pero el sudor estaba... Frío... y tenía mucho frío, una sensación que nunca antes le había ocurrido, parecía todo lo contrario que los efectos del aptx-4869... Espera, ¿contrario? Y si...

Ai se fue a su habitación para buscar una cosa. Fue corriendo, parecía que le hubiera venido la inspiración divina.

-¿Adónde vas, Ai? En un momento tan grave como este... -insinuó el doctor.

No obtuvo respuesta, Ai parecía muy concentrada en lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya... ya está...

Ai se dirigió a Conan. –Adiós... Conan.

_TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI, TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI_

-¿Quién será a estas horas? –Ran estaba en la cocina, cogiendo el envase con la leche en ella. –"Bueno, no es que yo tampoco esté despierta..." –se dirigió hacia el teléfono, aunque lo hizo por memoria, ya que su padre se había comprado otra vez todos los libros de ilustraciones de Yôko Okino en bikini, (es que su hija se los confisca) provocando así, que toda la mesa esté llena de esos. –"Se va a enterar..." –dijo al mismo tiempo que apartaba (o al menos intentaba) lo que había en la mesa.

_TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI, TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI_

-Es Araide... -Ran cogió el teléfono- ¿Si?

_-Ah, hola Ran... ¿te he despertado?_

-No, ya estaba despierta...

_-Que bien... Es que tenía una corazonada a que cogerías el teléfono..._

-Y bien, ¿a que se debe esta llamada, Tomoaki? –dijo Araide medio la broma medio seria.

_-Pues... Quizás te parezca 'muy' rápido... Pero es necesario... Bueno, al menos para algunos, se trata de repetir lo que no se pudo hacer el pasado festival._

-No te referirás...

_-En efecto, la obra de teatro. Y adivina de quién ha sido la idea._

Ran puso unos ojos extraños. –Sonoko...

_-¡Vaya, como lo has adivinado! –dijo Araide con ironía._

-¿En serio lo he hecho? Pues vaya novedad, lo de Sonoko. –continuó Ran.

Ambos soltaron un par de risas.

-¿Sabes de que va?

_-No, Sonoko se lo quería reservar para los ensayos. ¡Ah! También me comentó que invitaría a unos amigos suyos._

-Bueno, eso no importa, ¿verdad? Yo también invito a mis padres y a Conan...

_-No me has entendido, quiere que entren a la obra._

-¿Ehhh? Pero si no son del instituto...

_-Me dijo que dirías eso, y entonces comentó que tu lo conocías y que no tendrías ningún problema para aceptarlo._

-Me temo que ya sé quien es...

_-Bueno, te he llamado esta noche, ya que te lo podría haber dicho mañana, porqué precisamente 'mañana' empezamos a ensayar._

-¿Qué empezamos a que?

_-Lo has oído bien, es que tiene mucho argumento, y dice que en cuanto antes mejor._

-Vaya...

_-Además de que la obra es este fin de semana._

-Ah, entonces ya lo entiendo.

Tomoaki desde su casa sonrió.

Ran se paró a pensar y no dijo nada.

-¡¡¿¿EEH!!?? ¿E-ESTA SEMANAAAA?

_-Veo que no te acuerdas que 'ESTA semana' es la semana cultural del instituto y es dónde se organiza todo. _

-Ah... ¿Y a qué hora son los ensayos?

_-Són a las 16:00h. al mismo instituto cada día._

-De acuerdo... Pero si es esta semana... ¿No crees que los actores principales tendrán muchos problemas para aprenderse los papeles de memoria?

_-Lo siento Ran, ese es tu problema. Bye._

_TUTÚ, TUTÚ, TUTÚ, TUTÚ, TUTÚ..._

-¿Cómo que mi problema? Araide cada día está peo...

--Silencio sepulcral--

-Maldito.... –dijo medio broma medio enojada.

_TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI, TIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI_

-¡Otra vez el dichooooooooooso chisme! –Ran se volvió y cogió el teléfono.

-Agencia del detective Mouri, ¿dígame?

_-¿Es que ya no hay confianza, Ran-neechan?_

-Shi...Shinichi... ¡Idiota, hace un siglo que no me llamas!

_-Te juro que ningún día mejor que este para llamarte._

-¿Eh? Además, ¿porqué me llamas así? ¿Es que no recuerdas que tu 'también' tienes 18 años?

_-JOJOJO._

-Que llevas hoy en la cabeza, ¿otra de tus ideas detectivescas?

_-Que fría, por Dios, solo te quería preguntar una cosa_

-¿Ah... y qué es?

_-Ahora no te lo digo, ale._

-AAAAAAAAAAAhg...

_-Bueno, si tanto insiiiiiiiistes... ¿Cómo te va el 28? ¿Atareado, quizás?_

-¿Sabías que hoy es 21?

_-Oh, ¿no me digas? Tonta, te digo si tienes alguna cita._

-Oye, oye, por dónde van los tiros.

_-Espera mujer, bueno, ¿tienes alguna cita?_

-Pues no...

_-Bueno, pues márcate ese día como el día en que quedas con el guapo, elegante, e inteligente Shinichi, ¿ok?_

-¿Eh?

_-Tía, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Holaaaaa, te estoy pidiendo una citaaaa! _

Sí, Shinichi le ha llamado a Ran tía y 'neechan'

-Ala... Ya no me acordaba de eso... Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿porqué sería?

Otra vez Ran se calló y se puso a pensar.

_-¡Holaaaa, estoy en Beikaaaa!_

-¡HAS VUELTO!

_-No, ¿en serio? Hace media vida que te lo intento decir._

-Es, es... Es...

_-Si, ya se que aún conservas el don de la expresividad, pero no cale que lo utilices conmigo. Bueno, así que te va bien ese día, ¿eh? Pues no me falles, que en ese día me gasto el pellejo y no es broma, y lamentaría que no acudieras. Es en el Restaurante Center Building de Beika, a las ocho en punto en la puerta.... Siento que sea tan tarde pero es que no he encontrado ninguna hora más pronto que esa, y las únicas que había o eran muy temprano o muy tarde... Incluso tuve que pagar más, porqué lo última que quedaba estaba 'medio' reservada... ¡Ah! Y también te aguardo una sorpresita._

-¿No le habrás vuelto a coger a tu padre la tarjeta de...? –Ran no pudo ni intentó acabar la frase, ya que Shinichi se puso 'encima' de esa y la continuó por su cuenta.

_-Deeeeeeeee, si bueno, hasta dentro de una semana. ¿No me falles, eh? Que lo tengo todo preparado._

_TUTÚ, TUTÚ, TUTÚ, TUTÚ, TUTÚ..._

-Estoy desesperada con Shinichi... Me llama, me dice que vuelve, y después me dice que se está jugando el pellejo. ¿Qué pasa, que está jugando al póquer o qué? De verdad que no lo entiendo... En cuando consiga comprender a un detective...

-¡¡¿¿EN SERIOOO??!! ¡¡¡WAH, QUE BIEN, SONOKO!!! ¡No me esperaba eso de Makoto! –la joven karateka gritaba a pleno pulmón a la entrada de su instituto, haciendo así que los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado se apartaran inmediatamente y subconscientemente de ella.

-¡¡Shhhh!! ¡No grites baka! –de repente cambió de actitud para presumir de ello. –Pues si. Al principio no sabía que hacer, te cortas mucho cuando tu chico te dice eso... Me quedé en silencio, y dije un par de chorradas sin sentido, como: Bueno, yo, tu, si eso, tu, yo, no, pero a la vez si... No se si me entiendes... Ni si él tampoco... Pero la cuestión es que me pidió que si quería comprometerme con él para casarme... Y sacó un anillo de su pequeña bolsa que estaba dentro de una diminuta cajita con un corazón azul dibujado... -Sonoko iba contando todos los detalles, sin equivocarse si quiera por una coma.

-Pero... Le dijiste que sí, ¿no? –dijo Ran como si le estuvieran contando una historia suspense.

-Bueno... La verdad... Es que...

Sonoko cuchicheó unas cosas para que nadie no lo oyera, pero la cuestión es que su compañera no lo pilló y en cuanto se lo dijo empezó a echar voces.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE LE DIJISTE QUE TE HABÍAN ENTRADO CAGARRINAS Y QUE TE TENÍAS QUE IRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!????? –todo el mundo se giró otra vez hacia Ran y decidieron no acostarse a ella en un par de días. Pero la chica cambió sobtadamente de actitud, haciendo con ella que su compañera se avergonzara y bajara la cabeza. –M... M... MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-Bueno qué, ¿ya te has desahogado suficientemente? –dijo la chica poniéndose tan roja a punto de competir con un semáforo.

-¡¡PERO-PERO-PERO-PERO-PERO-PERO!! ¿¿Es que sólo se te ocurrió esa tontería?? ¿Y que hizo Makoto? –preguntó otra vez con intriga.

-Pues... O se lo creyó o intentó no reír ni no creérselo... Porqué me dijo que ya lo dejaríamos por otro día... En fin, cuando volvamos a quedar se lo diré... O sino por teléfono.

-Bueno, estas cosas mejor decirlas en directo... Porqué se puede vivir más el momento... Pero solo es mi punto de vista.

DING DONG DIIIING 

-Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde.

-Sí, y me cuentas lo que me querías decir de ese maníaco de las deducciones... -Sonoko puso cara de pillina y le dio codazos a Ran, haciendo que ésta se avergonzara.

Las dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras dirección a su aula correspondiente, esperando a que su profesora de inglés llegara.

Entonces el delegado se alzó y dijo:

-Levantaos. –los alumnos hicieron caso y se alzaron. –Saludad. –y saludaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Good morning Jodie-sensei.

Todas las clases fueron iguales, hasta llegar la hora de ir a comer. Salieron al patio, comieron y volvieron a las clases, después de unas cuantas horas más de clase, los estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivas clases, ya que tenían un día muy atareado, puesto que les habían mandado muchos deberes, y prácticamente todos para el día siguiente.

-Que bien que haya vuelto, Ran. Ser acabaron las conversas telefónicas en que si quiera te preguntaba como estabas... Al menos aún, aunque no te lo pregunte os podréis ver a menudo... Pero yho te pregunto unas cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-¡¡Porqué hace campana ese zopenco!! –dijo Sonoko enfadada de que él se saltara todas las clases.

Ran parpadeó. Ahora que había caído, Shinichi había vuelto. Sí, eso lo sabía, pero si volvía... Significaba que tendría que volver al instituto. Eso era lo que se preguntaba la joven chica.

-Ay va... ¡¡QUE MORRO TIENE!!

-¡RAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaan! –la chica se giró.

-¡¡Hola!! –dijo Genta entusiasmado y un tanto rojo.

-Vaya, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Es que no vais al parque? –dijo Ran a la vez que se agachaba un poco.

-Es que queríamos pasar por delante del instituto para ver si te veíamos. Te queríamos preguntar si sabes algo de Conan.

-¿De Conan? Pues ahora que lo decís... -Ran se levantó definitivamente y se puso un dedo en el labio. –Pues no lo he visto en casa, pensaba que estaba con vosotros...

Los Detective Boys se miraron.

-No, no estaba en nuestras casas... Es que como no ha ido hoy en el colegio y cuando llamábamos salía Kogoro y decía que el 'criajo' no estaba en casa, decidimos preguntártelo.

Ran puso una cara de 'yo-lo-arreglo-todo-tranquilos'.

-Seguro que estaba borracho y no se acordaba, quizás está malo y no me lo ha dicho... "Aunque yo tampoco me he acordado de él..."

-Bueno... Si sabes algo de él, ¿nos lo dirás? –dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-OK. –dijo alzando su pulgar derecho.

A continuación los pequeños tres niños se fueron dirección al parque, donde les esperaban más niños y niñas para jugar a fútbol.

-Oye Shinichi, ¿tú no tienes que ir al instituto? –el profesor Agasa estaba en la cocina, 'intentando' hacer unos cafés con leche, aunque Shinichi ya esperaba que en vez de eso le saliera te verde.

-Sí. –dijo Shinichi sin ni siquiera inmutarse. –Pero no me apetece, y como solo lo sabe Ran y ningún profesor, es como si no pasara nada.

-¬¬ Pero tendrás que ir. E irás, ¿verdad? –dijo el doctor un tanto malhumorado.

Shinichi lo miró, se lo pensó tres veces y respondió. –Vaaaaaaaale... -dijo arrastrando las letras.

-Así me gusta. –dijo Agasa separándose de la charla y adentrándose en el fantástico mundo de la mecánica del café 'azul'.

Por la otra parte, Shinichi estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Ran a Conan el otro día. Gracias. No era un simple gracias... Y a pesar del significado, le asustaba. Sí, le asustaba porqué quizás se lo hubiera dicho para 'Shinichi', y ese día aún estaba Conan... Quizás Ran ya sabía la verdad, ya que ese gracias se lo dijo cuando Conan pronunció las últimas palabras de "Shinichi siempre se preocupa mucho por ti, seguro que te aprecia mucho"... Quizás se lo hubiera dicho directamente a él... Y eso significaría... ¿Qué lo había perdonado por lno habérselo dicho, o que esperaba a que se lo dijera porqué aún tenía fe en mi?

-Al fin y al cabo sospechó muchísimas veces que Conan era yo en realidad... Y una de las que estuvo más segura y más cerca incluso llegó a asustarme... Porqué a veces se me olvidaba la razón de porqué la mentía... Hacía poco que no me acordaba y ya pensaba que era por una cuestión lejana... Pero no... -Shinichi sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar en voz baja a la vez que lo pensaba. Cosa rara, sin duda tratándose del joven detective.

-Shinichi... Tú... ¿Des de cuando hablas sólo?

-¿Eh? –Shinichi se dio la vuelta. Hiroshi había llegado con el "café", Shinichi reaccionó. -¿Me ha estado escuchando? Agh, cotilla... ¬¬'.

-A mi que me explicas, yo solo venía para llevarte lo que me has pedido y te he oído decir eso... "Aunque no lo he oído... Ugh".

Shinichi volvió a poner la mirada perdida. –Estaba... Pensando en Ran... En lo que me dijo el otro día... Creo que ya sabe definitivamente quién soy... Pero no entiendo por qué no me lo dice... No... No la comprendo...

Agasa sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Ran. Y no entendía el porqué de que Shinichi no lo supiera. El famoso detective de kanto, el mejor detective del Japón (Heiji se hubiera enfadado con eso), no entendía una cosa tan simple como esa...

-Shinichi, lo que le pasa a Ra... -el doctor paró antes de poder pronunciar el porqué. No, ni esa vez ni nunca le iba a decir lo que le pasaba a Ran... No era porqué le cayera mal Shinichi, todo lo contrario, era una de las personas que había conseguido e intentado entender a un 'científico loco', sino que era porqué apreciaba a Shinichi. Sí, lo hacía por eso, y no quería que se diera cuenta de una cosa porqué se la había dicho otra persona... No, esta vez no le 'intentaría' ayudar en sus deducciones, iba a dejarlo a él en su caso.

-¿Decía algo doctor? –preguntó Shinichi mirándolo.

-¿Eh? No, no... No decía nada. –mintió Agasa.

Shinichi volvió a bajar la mirada. Por alguna vez... El doctor vio preocupado a Shinichi... Pero no por un caso sin pruebas ni pistas... Sino por un problema personal.

DIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOONG 

-¿Ugh? ¿Quién será? –reaccionó Shinichi.

-El cartero seguramente, no recibo visitas a menudo, que digamos.

"¿El cartero? Pero si el buzón está en la entrada..." Doctor, llamó al colegio para decirles la ausencia de Conan, ¿verdaaaaaad? –dijo Shinichi un tanto enojado..

-Eh pues yo... ·o· Ugh... ¿Sí?

-¡¡DOCTOR AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAA!!

-Oh no... -dijo Shinichi tapándose la cara con una mano. –Los niños diablo en persona...

-Vamos, Shinichi, no hay para tanto... -dijo Agasa cuando se le caía una gotita.

Agasa fue a la puerta y abrió.

-Con permiso. –dijo Genta pasando antes que sus dos compañeros.

De repente Ayumi y Mitsuhiko saltaron, Genta después de haberse quitado los zapatos. -¿SABE ALGO DE CONAN? –aquí Shinichi pegó el oído. -¿SABE ALGO DE AI? –aquí Shinichi se acordó de que des de que había llegado no la había visto... Debía estar abajo, en el laboratorio.

-Un momento chicos, un momento...

-¡Es que ninguno de los dos ha venido al colegio! –dijo Ayumi con una voz inocente. -¡Estamos preocupados!

Ayumi entró. ¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa? Encontrarse con el detective desaparecido. Y había vuelto.

-¡¡¡¡SHINICHI KUDOOOOOOOOO!!!! –gritó la niña. -¡¡WAAAAAH, EL FAMOSO DETECTIVE, ¿ERES TÚ, VERDAD?!!

Shinichi se giró aún más e intentó adoptar una forma más adulta, ya que no esperaba que lo reconocieran. –Sí, Shinichi Kudô para servirla.

Ayumi se puso roja.

-¿Pero tú no habías desaparecido? –preguntó Mitsuhiko medio entusiasmado medio enfadado por la reacción de Ayumi.

-Bueno, se puede decir que sí, se puede decir que no. En realidad estaba en los Estados Unidos, sirviendo a la INTERPOOL, ya que habían graves problemas, pero al final he vuelto.

-¡Ala, que chulo, la INTERPOOL! ¿¡Es algo parecido al FBI?! –preguntó Genta alucinado.

-S-sí... Más... o menos. –dijo Shinichi.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema... ¿Y Conan y Ai? –preguntó el chico de pecas.

-Siento comunicaros... -Shinichi se adelantó antes de que Agasa pudiera acabar de abrir la boca. –Que vuestro querido amiguito Conan se tuvo que volver con sus padres en Los Ángeles, me dijo que os mandara muchos recuerdos y que os iría escribiendo e-mails.

-¿¿¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ SE HA VUELTO A LOS ÁNGELEEEEEEEEEEES?????!!!! –exclamaron los tres a la vez muy tristes.

-Sí, pero me ha dicho que no os preocupéis, que mantendríais el contacto por el correo... -dijo Shinichi intentando calmarlos con las manos.

-Pero, pero, peroooooooooooo... -exclamó Genta.

-¿Y Ai? –dijo Mitsuhiko triste aunque guardando un poco de esperanzas en su amiga... o por él, más.

-¿Ai? Me temo que de ella no sabemos aún... -dijo Agasa, aunque una voz cortante y a la vez fría no le dejó siquiera decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Lo siento Mitsuhiko pero Ai se fue, ya que consiguió encontrar sus padres. –dijo una voz por detrás.

Los presentes se giraron.

"¡¡¡¿¿¿¿SHIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO????!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO COMO HA VUELTO???!!!!" pensó Shinichi.

Agasa no corrió mejor sorpresa, ya que se quedó alucinado... Por eso se había pasado tantas horas dentro del laboratorio...

Como Shinichi había vuelto a su cuerpo gracias a ese grave resfriado, Ai cogió el cuerpo de Shinichi cuando estaba inconsciente y le tomó unas cuantas medidas de lo que llevaba 'dentro', y consiguió suficiente información para añadirle a el prototipo del antídoto del APTX 4869, sino que ahora ya era el antídoto.

Mitsuhiko se quedó palplantado y a la vez más rojo que un tomate. Esa joven tan guapa y atractiva sabía su nombre, pero a la vez Mitsuhiko también estaba triste, ya que la chica que le gustaba se había ido... Aunque esa chica, no sabía porqué, le recordaba mucho a Ai, y eso le hacía sentir una alegría parecida a la que tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Mj, Ai me habló muy bien de ti. –aquí Mitsuhiko se puso como un tomate y bajó la mirada.

-Y... y... ¿Y DE MIIIII? –preguntó Genta un tanto rojo.

-Oh, tú debes de ser Genta... El tonto pero simpático Genta. –todos empezaron a reír, menos Shinichi que había aguardado la distancia. –Y tú la pequeña Ayumi, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Shiho bajando un poco la mirada.

Ayumi asintió. –Sí... Pero ¿Tú como te llamas? –preguntó inocentemente, aunque parte de razón tenía, ya que ninguno de los niños presentes se había acordado de eso.

Se mantuvo un incómodo silencio... Pero solo para Agasa, Shinichi y la propia Shiho, ya que si le decían su nombre normal quizás llegara a manos del a organización... Y aunque no supieran que ellos eran Conan y Ai tendrían una relación estable con esos dos y ya los grandes pero jóvenes Shinichi y Shiho... Aunque el primero había desvelado su nombre...

-Yo... Yo me llamo... Sagara, Shiho Sagara.

Era buena idea, mentir sobre el apellido pero decir la verdad sobre el nombre.

-Shiho...

-Sonoko...

-Sí... Estoy decidida... Le voy a decir a Makoto-kun lo que siento por él... y por supuesto le diré que si a la propuesta que me hizo...

-¡Pues muy bien! Pero la verdad, me has dejado sorprendida, no es propia de ti esa conducta... Tú normalmente no eres atrevida y siempre dejas que el hombre de el primer paso para tu seguir después y tenerlo en el saco... No me lo esperaba de ti, de verdad.

-Bueno y qué, -dijo un tanto sonrojada. –Yo también puedo dar el primer paso. –dijo avergonzada.

-Y dices que habéis quedado por aquí... -Ran miró a ambos lados. –Pues yo no veo que haya venido aún... Y una cosa Sonoko...

-¿Qué? –dijo con total normalidad.

-¿Porqué me has hecho venir aquí? ¬¬

-Es que... -Sonoko miró al otro lado –Es que nunca me había planteado decirle algo así y te quería pedir consejo... -dijo juntando sus dos dedos índices.

-Chica, le has preguntado a la peor persona que podías haber escogido. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me haya declarado?

-Pues... ¿no? –dijo sin saberlo.

Ran puso cara de incomprendida. –Nooo, y si sigues siguiendo mis consejos acabarás casándote con un cuidador de vacas en una montaña lejos del pueblo más cercano...

-Bueno, pero al menos ten un poco de imaginación, ¿no?

-Encima que te doy consejo... Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que empezar a hacer la comida. ¡Adiós!

-A... -Ran se marchó. –dios...

-En fin, si tengo que decírselo, cuando antes mejor, "Le voy a bus..." –Sonoko miró a lo lejos. Un joven alto con tiritas en la ceja y en la mejilla esperaba mirando el reloj a que alguien viniera en su cita. –Ah.. ¡Mako...! –Sonoko no continuó ya que una chica se le acercaba a su novio. -¿pero que hace esa en medio de mi cita? Bueno... aún no ha empezado pero bueno, él es mi novio y punto...

Makoto se sorprendió al ver a la chica, que estaba llorando y... estaba abrazando a Makoto desesperadamente. -¡¡PERO QUE HACE ESAAAAAA!! –por suerte no la oyeron ya que estaba demasiado lejos, aunque Sonoko se acercó pero decidió no entrar en acción. Al menos... no 'aún'.

Éste le devolvió el abrazo al oír la explicación de la chica, pero Sonoko no lo consiguió oír, así que se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para oír...

-Makoto, te quiero...

...

...

Un silencio para Makoto y otro para Sonoko, que se quedó estupefacta, de piedra.

-Y... Yumiko... Yo... tengo novia, y me está esperando... -dijo un poco enrojecido a la vez que Sonoklo despertaba.

-Me da igual... Esa chica es una blandengue, no es de tu tipo Mako, yo en cambio soy fuerte...

-Yumi... Vamos, nos van a ver... -Makoto cogió el hombro que le quedaba más lejos de Yumi y se lo acercó, a la vez que ésta apoyaba su cabeza en él.

"Ma... Makoto... ¿Es que ya no te gusto? ¿Me vas a dejar por esa chica? "Sonoko se paró a pensar. Ella se creía la única chica que le llamaba Mako... Pero había otra... Y Makoto también le abreviaba el nombre cariñosamente... Podría ser que... "Ma... Makoto..."

A Sonoko se le humedeció la cara, a la vez con una fantástica compenetración con las nubes, ya que empezó a llover.

_Fin del **capítulo** 3 de "¿Sabe un **detective** comprender el **corazón** de una **mujer**?"_

**Notas de autora: **

Hola gente! Que os ha parecido este final? A mi me ha conmovido (snif snif) ((no se como me las arreglo pero siempre acabo llorando xD)) a partir de ahora pondré más relaciones secundarias... Quizás ponga algo de Kazu & Heiji (muajajajajaja) pero tranki, que no me olvidaré de la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos ; ). Lo siento por los fans Sonoko & Mako, pero si continuáis leyendo quizás tendré que rechazar la cita con la horca xD.

Y bien, ¿os ha gustado? (ya os lo he preguntado pero weeeeeno) si me queréis mandar alguna sugerencia, reclamación, alguna equivocación que haya cometido o incluso una invitación para ir a Japón (xD) mandádmelo a .

Gracias especialmente a la peña del Foro de Shinichi's Memories, al MSN, a todas las comunidades del msn (otra vez) y a los que me envían reviews a 

Weno, yo me susvoy

Oyasumi Nasai!! (es que es de noche)

An-neechan


End file.
